User talk:Robertjanvaneijk1988/Build:A/D Ebon Dust
this has been here for a while, why didn't you just go edit that or bump it up, oh wait, NO ONE FUCKING LOOKS TO SEE IF IT'S BEEN DONE ALREADY /ragequit Frosty No U! 07:45, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :Chill, raging at new users doesn't help improve the quality of the wiki. Selket Shadowdancer 08:01, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :Because: *1.4 diffrent skills, so totally diffrent use. *2.that is for RA this for AB there is it build for. *3.mine has lots more damage and conditions. *So its totally diffrent :P robertjan 07:50, 29 July 2008 (EDT) Meh, you could add an AB tag to that other one because its just as good there as in RA, that has better skills, that has more damage tbh. Brandnew. 07:55, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :If you look at the damage and count mine has far more. That build has only 129+deepwound and blind. My build has 162+more conditions like poison which does dmg overtime.....robertjan 08:09, 29 July 2008 (EDT) Attribute spread is ridiculous. Drop Impale for a utiilty skill, & take Golden Fang Strike over Wild Strike and drop attributes in Deadly Arts. Selket Shadowdancer 08:14, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :Fixed attributes. Selket Shadowdancer 08:17, 29 July 2008 (EDT) ::Thanks. What do you suggest as last skill?robertjan 08:20, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :::I've already added it. Selket Shadowdancer 08:24, 29 July 2008 (EDT) ::::don't you think Feigned Neutrality is better? Then you have a heal skill. Or Shroud of Distres for block when under 50% robertjan 08:25, 29 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::That's what Monks are for. You need a running skill to catch up with kiting foes so you can use Leaping Mantis Sting. Selket Shadowdancer 08:27, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::Good point. But what about dash?robertjan 08:28, 29 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Cancels Unseen Fury. Selket Shadowdancer 08:29, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Oh yeah forgot that for a sec :P. Thanksrobertjan 08:30, 29 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::You need to use an enchanment or a Signet, and out of the three available to you thats pretty much the best choice. If you take a Monk and he pre-prots you like he should then you should have no problems catching up with your target. Selket Shadowdancer 08:29, 29 July 2008 (EDT) Golden Phoenix Strike > Falling Spider. Much more reliable. [[User:Ravager|'Ravager']][[User_talk:Ravager|'ofDreams']] Selket I raged because this guy has made practically similiar builds about a thousand times, I don't like to rage but when it just keeps happening you wonder what that search bar on the left hand side is for... Frosty No U! 14:25, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :frustrated frosty is frustrated. [[User:Ravager|'Ravager']][[User_talk:Ravager|'ofDreams']] ::I heard user talkpages were good for this sort of discussion. Selket Shadowdancer 15:22, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :::Mmm i made this build in my sandbox, but i knew it sucked. Rage against that.--[[User:Relyk|'L']] [[User talk:Relyk|'R']] 19:38, 29 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Lolz Relyk i use this build current and it works perfectly in AB. Melee fighters doesn't have any chance vs you an also casters are taken out quickly, because you can't be blocked. and Frosty, lots of persons do that. I used the search menu and i only get rangers with that elite. robertjan 10:28, 30 July 2008 (EDT) :::::What happens if they block your lead attack, that means no blind. Anyway, this is trying to do too much, no great build can counter everything, because if it does it does everything badly, like this. Frosty No U! 10:30, 30 July 2008 (EDT) :::::http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=Ebon+Dust+Aura&go=Go , number 19 it's on the first page... Frosty No U! 10:31, 30 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Relyk is right tbh. And you probably just need to search better. Brandnew. 10:32, 30 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::I see only scythers and rangers there. There is 1 a/d which uses daggers, but that one has 4 diffrent skills and a totally diffrent play style.robertjan 10:32, 30 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Why do people always say: "It's a different playstyle." when it's obviously not. Brandnew. 10:34, 30 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Assassin's use a chain and kill things, theres not much difference in there. And rob scroll down to the 19th build, it's there. Frosty No U! 10:35, 30 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::And im not going to fix others trail builds the whole time. And Forsty thats IF. The chance that they b;lock your first atatck is realy small and otherwise you just hit with you daggers again ,cause then you also inflict blindness so your stance goes active.robertjan 10:36, 30 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::No the chance is high; they see someone walking up to a target (you have no shadow step, why would you take /a or a/ without a shadowstep tbh?) so they'll just guardian up. Brandnew. 10:38, 30 July 2008 (EDT) And why wouldn't you just fix those? Brandnew. 10:38, 30 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::.....1 cause i don't want to search constantly, 2 im not going to change someone build because i dunno if he wants that 3. i have this one in testing now, he ahs it for a month in trail and do nothing~, I could also set 100 builds in trail and do nothing with it so other people can't use that setup 4 BTW frosty the lead has a quick recharge so when you blind your target with notmal hit after your lead missed your lead is recharged already.robertjan 10:41, 30 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::# Stop being lazy :::::::::::::# It doesn't matter whether he wants it or not; it's a wiki. :::::::::::::# If people get that idea aswell they'll use that one, or theirs will be tagged as dupe :::::::::::::# Reread EDA, only triggers on attack skills and 8 seconds isn't that quick tbh. Brandnew. 10:44, 30 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Lwell since i was the first one in testing mine will be rated. Also that build has lots less dmg and less conditions.robertjan 10:50, 30 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::It doesn't fucking matter which one was in testing first. That one was made first, that's what matters. If you want too; change that one to your build. If people disagree they'll just revert you. Brandnew. 10:59, 30 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Hmmm k but isn't it easier to let this one stay in testing so people could test it? cause its way more work to change the other build etc :P>robertjan 11:01, 30 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::No. Brandnew. 11:03, 30 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::K moved the build to my user space. robertjan 11:14, 30 July 2008 (EDT) Equipment Needs more Ebon Daggers. [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze']][[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin/The builds I use in totality.|'mei']][[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin/Weird but working build submissions here.|'jin']] 22:05, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :changed it for him. [[User:Ravager|'Ravager']][[User_talk:Ravager|'ofDreams']] Added Some counters. --'ιtокагџ ιѕ ѕяѕ вѕлѕ ' 01:12, 30 July 2008 (EDT) Lead Skip Is to reliant upon a moving foe please change it to Golden Phoenix Strike so your not totally screwed if you can't get the cripple condition to trigger. [[User:Ravager|'Ravager']][[User_talk:Ravager|'ofDreams']] :A chain with an 8 second recharge is nice, but your Signet of Mystic Speed is baed in this build, making LMS also unreliable. You also have no IAS. ^ means you can spam Golden Fox Strike->Golden Fang Strike->Death Blossom during HotO and FLS's dowtimes. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 11:06, 30 July 2008 (EDT)